Above
by xDemonKit
Summary: Are you happy?" The land was a promise, and these touches were just to forge that promise in steel. -yaoi, lemon, RomexGermania-


**Demon:** Well, I was researching for History class and we just finished the conflict between Rome and the barbarians and I was like "No! Rome and Germania can't hate each other! They have to make beautiful love together!" In the middle of my class. I got some odd looks, but hey, I'm an odd person -shrugs- what can you do xD So anywho, I decided to write this in dedication to my heritage! Roman in beliefs and German in nationalities! Gotta pay my respects xDDDD Well... this is my second yaoi smut fic and I do hope you guys enjoy. It may seem kind of rushed, but I wanted to get it done for chirstmas and I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. I don't know their real names so Rome is Maius and Germania is Verloren.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Germania and Rome, or any other characters either.  
**Claimer:** I do own the names Verloren and Maius that I gave them xD And what little plot is in this xD  
**Dedication:** To my love, Kiamii, for letting me bounce ideas off of you even though you're one of my few straight friends  
**Warnings:** Boylove!boysmex!, Attack of the fluff bunnies somewhere at the end, and a strage refusal to call Germania's people barbarians.

**

* * *

Above**

xxxxx

Higher than clouds could ever float, two lone figures sat, watching down on the events unfolding after their time has come and gone.

"Are you happy?"

"I have you, don't I?"

A smooth chuckle, a simple brush of lips on a cheek. "Thank you. But I mean, are you happy with the way things have turned out?"

"Maius…" Germania speaks, tucking some strands of hair behind and ear. There are some times when Rome makes him feel so special without saying anything.

"'Cause I am. I'm happy that I'm up here with you, Verloren." Maius utters, pressing more kisses along the German's jaw, his chapped lips feeling at home against the light stubble of the blonde's chin.

Verloren can't help but think about his family that he had left behind when the barbarians had become civilized. It had been Germania's time to go and he knew that those he had left on earth would survive because they would have the knowledge of the free man in their bloods. Their genes would remember being wild and free and running without having boundaries.

Maius, seeing the forlorn look on his lover's face, twists the braid in the blonde hair around his tanned finger. He also feels sorrow for leaving his family. But there is no reason to have regrets when what's done is done.

Knowing how he can cheer the blonde up, Maius leans over and initiates a heated kiss with Germania.

Verloren instantly needs grounding from his emotions and find that Maius is the one who will give it to him. He grabs hold of Rome's shoulders as he participates in the kiss that could always make his heart soar. Rome has always known what could make him forget all his troubles.

The blonde also knew the weaker side of Rome. After all, Maius had only given up his lands to Germania because he was tired of the fighting. The lands were a symbol- Maius loved Verloren and that it was their people who hated each other, not the embodiments of Rome and Germania.

Rome, using the strength he still retained, pulled Verloren into his lap who blushed a bright red. Those green-blue eyes sparkled with something akin to expectant and want. With deft movements, the brunette attached their lips. Without needing any actions, Germania allowed Maius entrance into his mouth, letting the tongue taste all around his cavern.

Verloren shifted in Maius' lap, the kiss becoming more intense. Rome started tracing patterns on Germania's back while the blonde dug his hands deep into the brown tangles of Maius' hair.

The pressure on his skull caused Rome to groan and nibble on the blonde's lower lip, making sure to leave it plump and bruised.

Their lips finally parted, but their bodies did not. Their mouths were but a hair's width away from each other. Verloren could practically _taste_ the want and need in Maius' breath, and vice versa.

"Do you know how fucking _perfect_ you are?" Maius quizzed the blonde, his fingers tangling in the ends of the light colored mane.

Verloren let out a breathy whine, reconnecting their mouths and causing Maius to flop on his back. The blonde shifted around so he straddled the Roman's hips, leaning over his face so that his blonde hair created a curtain- cutting the rest of the world off from them. Verloren pulled back, his face flushed red as he could feel what he was doing to Rome, not that the brunette couldn't feel what he was doing to Germania either.

Maius' tanned hands came up to begin unbuckling Germania's outfit who also began fiddling the straps holding his armor together.

Soon, the two men were as naked as the day they met… that had been an interesting day.

Verloren's hands trailed lightly down Maius' chest, feeling all the muscles that had formed from his days as a Roman soldier. He, too, had muscles from being a warrior of his tribe.

The Roman propped himself up on an elbow, using his other hand to grab the blonde's neck so he could whisper in his ear. "Do you still need me to prepare you?" He asked, a mixture of a smile of concern and a smirk on his face. They had made love quite recently and he wanted Verloren's honest opinion on this thing. Maius, himself, didn't particularly want to wait to take his German, but if the blonde wanted it, then he would prepare the other man.

Thank Jupiter that his blonde shook his head no.

Germania's hands ceased their movements and instead he leaned down to nibble and lick at Rome's tanned torso.

Swiftly, Rome turned them both over, leaning over Verloren to hook the blonde's legs around his waist and to engage in another bruising kiss as he slowly began to enter his lover.

The German's hands instantly flew up to his mouth, trying to muffle the cries of only being half prepared since last night. Now he was starting to wish he had taken Maius' offer, but it was too late now.

Maius stopped, grabbing the hand that was being bitten into by Verloren and kissing the broken skin, lapping up the few drops of blood. "Sorry," He mumbled against the skin, his golden-brown eyes looking to the watering green-blue ones that he held so deeply. He should have at least used lube, or something, but it was too late now. He begins to kiss up the arm, staying still inside the blonde, murmuring "Sorry," in between each touch of the lips to his pale skin. His path leads him back up to Verloren's face, a few tears having escaped the pools. He kisses those away as well, still muttering honest apologies between each kiss and the blonde can't help but cry more at how gentle his lover is.

He can still remember the days when they would see each other on the battle field and he would see nothing but hatred and rage within the Roman's eyes. It was later he learned that it was anger for fighting and rage that the government of his state would let such slaughtering happen- encourage it in fact. He hadn't been able to believe that the brunette could feel something like that when he fought like what they called barbarians. It was when he gave his lands to Verloren, the first time they consummated their affections, that Germania believed that Rome was gentle.

Using his hands to grab Rome's cheeks, he pulls the other into yet another kiss, shifting his hips to tell the man above him to move.

Rome doesn't slam into him immediately, he slowly pulls out and then pushes back in until Verloren is writhing with the agonizingly slow pace. "Faster," He whimpers, trying to shift his hips.

When Maius complies, he starts pressing against Verloren's prostrate, making the blonde moan and push back against them.

As they continued their activities, their pace became increasingly faster until the blonde came, seeing white and colored stars. "Maius…" Germania mumbled in bliss.

The tightening around his member caused Maius to groan and release inside his lover, crying out the German's name. "Verloren!"

They lay together in peace, Rome taking the abused hand of Verloren and stroking the top of it with his thumb, the rough pads feeling the oddly silky smooth skin beneath it. The blonde looked over to him, giving him a satisfied, loving smile. "Maius…" He whispered, his eyes drooping.

Maius chuckled and pulled the pale man closer to his body, tucking the blonde head under his chin and curling his body around the other's. "Verloren."

"I am happy. I am happy that I get to love you." Germania mumbled, pressing himself even more into Rome.

"Me too, love, me too."

xxxxx

Beneath the clouds, the children of Rome and Germania live out their lives, knowing that their ancestors went through so much to give them life.

Feliciano and Lovino know that their grandfather is looking over them as they live and love.

France knows that Rome expects him to watch after the twins, to keep them safe.

Prussia knows that his father is proud of him for raising Germany to be who he is.

And Germany knows that Germania's blood runs through him and he must be proud and uphold it.

xxxxx

"Couldn't be any happier." Verloren mumbles in his sleep within Maius' hold.

* * *

**Demon:** Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and if there's anything I can do to become better!  
So the reason why Rome's name is Maius is cause every single Roman name I've heard ends in -us. So I was like "Maius is a badass name!" And so he became Maius. And Verloren is a German name, so I figured that since his lands do turn into the Holy Roman Empire that turns into Germany, what the hell, just give him a odd sounding German name. xD  
I hope I got the relations right between the rest of the characters... I just based it off history class and what I knew of the show :3  
And yes, I do refuse to call Germania's people barbarians... seriously? I'm not gonna be heartless :D  
Well... that's it for my PWP one-shot... hope you enjoyed my shipping of RomexGermania!


End file.
